The present invention relates to aircraft communication systems and, more particularly, to aircraft communication systems that provide identifying information about an aircraft, such as, but not limited to, transponders and Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) systems.
The United States Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has current plans to require that all aircraft include an Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) system onboard by 2020. ADS-B systems are systems in which an aircraft repetitively broadcasts information about itself to both the air traffic control (ATC) system and any other aircraft within the vicinity of the broadcasting aircraft. The broadcast information includes, among other items, the aircraft's three-dimensional position and velocity, as well as an air traffic control assigned transponder code, also known as a Squawk code. In some instances, an aircraft equipped with the ADS-B system may also have an air traffic control radar beacon system (ATCRBS), which is a mode A/C transponder, onboard the aircraft. As is known in the art, the mode A/C transponder responds to certain interrogations by broadcasting a Squawk code that is received by air traffic control. Confusion at air traffic control may result if the mode A/C transponder Squawk code does not match the Squawk code broadcast by the ADS-B system from the same aircraft. The terms Squawk code and mode A Squawk code are used interchangeably throughout this document, but are intended to refer to the same code.